


I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die

by Dreamcatcher31



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is in love with Luke, M/M, Secret love, but he is a little bit afraid, luke is a sweet little pumpkin at the end, michael and calum are barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher31/pseuds/Dreamcatcher31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton didn’t want to fall in love with one of his best friends. But still shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> This is my first little fic. It's not that long but I like it.
> 
> The title is from the song Spirit by The Strumbellas.. I love this song :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo now enjoyyy
> 
> ___________________________________

Ashton doesn’t want to look into Luke’s eyes and catch himself being lost in them. But still everytime Luke looks at him with his beautiful blue eyes the world around him stops. He doesn’t even hear the voices from Calum or Michael or even Luke. The only thing that matters in this moment is the feeling inside of him. The feeling of being home. 

 

Ashton doesn’t want to think about Luke’s really sexy lip piercing all the time. But still everytime Luke sucks at his bottom lip and plays with this piercing Ashton feels turned on and that definitely shouldn’t happen. Sometimes he has to excuse himself and take a really cold shower just to relax a certain part of his body.

 

Ashton doesn’t want to feel butterflys inside of his stomach when Lukes touches him. But still everytime Luke cuddles into his side or just bumps into him Ashton feels it. Feels this feeling he never thought he could feel for a guy. But Luke turns everything Ashton ever thought about himself upside down. 

 

Ashton doesn’t want to get caught staring at Luke for too long. But still everytime he lays his eyes on Luke he can’t get himself off this beautiful human being. And that’s when Calum and Michael start to notice that something is up. 

 

Ashton doesn’t want to talk to Michael or Calum about Luke. But still there are always moments when he is alone with one of them and they ask him why he is staring at Luke so often. And he never really knows how to answer this question because he doesn’t even want it. It just happens. 

 

Ashton doesn’t want to feel the urge to kiss Luke. But still everytime Luke makes something funny or cute Ashton wants to kiss the shit out off him and press his body against Luke’s and make things with him he only can imagine in his weirdest dreams.

 

Ashton doesn’t want to be in love with one of his best friends. But still he really knows that he has fallen for Luke just because in his eyes Luke is perfect. From the first time Ashton has laid eyes on him he knew there was something about this guy.

 

And maybe one night when Luke snuggle into Ashton’s bed and mutter something he can’t understand and sheepishly kisses him he wants it. Yes, he wants it a lot.


End file.
